


Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein

by teal_bandit



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, I promise these tags make sense, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit
Summary: Logan has asked Kurt to consider engaging with one of his kinks. Kurt obliges, but things quickly turn soft after.Title taken from the song Ohne Dich, which is a lot sadder than this fic
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein

"And you're sure about this," Logan asks, gently petting Kurt's hair. He asked for this weeks ago, and his partner promised he'd think about it. Now that they have some time on their hands, and a place to themselves for a while, it seemed an appropriate time to bring it back up.

Kurt takes his time kissing him, laying across the length of Logan's whole body and then some. The hand in his hair feels nice--a stark contrast to the way it will feel once they get started, not that Kurt has ever really minded Logan pulling it. There isn't much to pull, after all, and all of the petting and hand-combing that happens before and after makes up for the slight headache.

"Schatzi, I already said yes," he whispers against Logan's slowly swelling lips, placing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, "why are you asking again?"

"Just wanted to make sure," Logan mumbles back, starting to massage Kurt's shoulders, the fur prickling on his back at the pleasant contact. It makes the older man smile, but not as much as seeing those beautiful amber eyes looking at him, half-lidded and glowing in contrast to the dark fur surrounding them. "You're a gentle soul, elf, I don't want you feelin like you gotta do something just for me."

"I thought 'just for you' was the basis for most things I do in the bedroom," Kurt smiles, flashing his teeth. Logan looks at them and swallows. Kurt's canines aren't as wide as his own, but they've got to be at least twice as sharp. His attraction to the idea and his complete and total trust in the man lying on top of him was what brought them to this event horizon. Kurt has never judged him, never admonished him for the way he is. Logan adores him for it--he always has.

"It is… and I don't think you know how hot that is," Logan chuckles, running a few fingers down Kurt's back, causing the thinner man to shiver. Kurt tenses, his shoulders lifting and his tail starting to twitch. Logan finds a spot and starts to scratch, just above his tail. He smiles when Kurt arches in response. He can smell him getting warmer.

"Ah… given your proclivity towards these types of encounters, I have a pretty good idea," Kurt gasps slightly, a dark blush crossing his cheeks. His chest presses to Logan's hard when his back curves. He loves how solid it feels. Even more, he loves how Logan raises to kiss him while he's rubbing his back, a low sigh escaping his lips as he moves his arms from across Logan's chest to around his neck, pulling him closer. There have been many, many times during their years of knowing each other that Kurt can feel his heart threatening to leave his body, desperate to become one with Logan's. This is one of those times. 

"Love you, elf," Logan murmurs against his lips

"Ich liebe dich, Schatzi," Kurt returns, coming out much like his prayers. He moves to straddle Logan's hips, his legs spread on either side. He sits up, smiling fondly as Logan whines for the loss of warmth. He repositions so that the cleft of his ass envelops Logan's half-hard cock and starts to roll his hips, grinding his ass along the shaft. 

Logan groans, placing a hand on each of Kurt's solid, fuzzy thighs and rubbing along with the rhythm of his hips. His fur is so soft under his hands… Kurt can feel his own erection growing, building just like the one under him. He grinds him until he feels precum getting into his fur. He doubles over and breathes against Logan's neck, making the shorter man tremble.

"Is now good, Liebchen," he asks, pressing a kiss to the vein throbbing under the skin and muscle.

"Y-yeah… yeah, darlin, now's fine," Logan moans, bringing a hand to press against Kurt's shoulder blades, digging his nails into the taut muscle there.

Kurt licks a stripe up Logan's neck before coming around to center, at the base, just like Logan told him, and opens his mouth wide.

Logan arches hard when he feels Kurt's teeth break skin, clamping down around his esophagus, tearing into his carotid artery and drawing blood. He moans loudly, starting to buck his hips almost immediately.

Kurt balks at the metallic taste in his mouth, but keeps his jaw shut tight as he can. Logan had asked for this--asked him to hold him by the neck like kill. He said he trusted him to do it--to know when to let go. Kurt had been worried that Logan's past was the basis for this; he tries very hard to suppress his more feral instincts and to remain civil, and Kurt didn't want to ruin that track record for him. But the way Logan's heartbeat thrums against his teeth, the stuttered gasps and moans coming from his mouth, the way his body arches and twitches from head to toe, and the way Kurt can feel him climax without needing touched has him thinking maybe Logan really did want this. He lets go when he feels Logan start to go lax under his grip. 

The man breathes in deep, coughing from the suffocation and the pressure around his throat being released. He sighs, kissing Kurt desperately, too familiar with the taste of blood to care about the way it fills his mouth. He's dizzy from the rush of oxygen and paired with his lips on Kurt's and the high of his orgasm, he feels like he's on a cloud…

"Wau… I had no idea you enjoyed this that much," Kurt chuckles a little when he pulls away, keeping his arms around Logan's ribs to steady him.

"Don't, usually," Logan near-drunkenly smiles, "it's different with you… everything is."

Kurt giggles boyishly. "You must be growing back your inhibition, Logan; I think the oxygen loss has damaged it."

Logan nuzzles against his neck, smelling him and sighing, causing the fur to prick. "Nah… been meaning to tell you a long time. Nothing could ever come close to you, Kurt. Not for me. Not in this life or any other." He nips softly at the skin, making the man gasp. He switches their position, sitting up with Kurt in his lap for a moment before lowering him down to the floor.

Kurt can feel his face, on fire with blush at Logan's words. It's not the first time his best friend has told him he loves him--that he's the only person who can make him feel like this--but after Kurt has had his blood in his mouth and has nearly choked him, it hits differently. He stares at the man above him, wound already sealed tight, and he's glowing from the soft light of the fire. It leaves him breathless for a moment before being pulled back to the present by the feel of tight muscle being pressed to the head of his velvety cock. He gasps, covering his mouth with one hand while the other presses to Logan's stomach, lowering with the man as he seats himself on his dick.

Logan groans, sheathing Kurt fully inside him. He raises a little, feeling the elf's foreskin pulling inside him, and moans. He gets his balance placing a hand on Kurt's chest, the soft fur a pleasant complement to the firm muscle beneath. He sighs, starting to set a slow rhythm while Kurt places a hand on his hip. The sight of Kurt's teeth catching his bottom lip as he watches Logan ride him has the older mutant feeling warm again.

Kurt isn't sure what he's done in life to deserve the sight in front of him, nor the sensation that comes with it, but he thanks God for it anyway. He watches with hooded eyes as Logan rocks back on his heels, going faster now, and not needing to use Kurt's chest for balance. Kurt lays his head back, letting a long, low moan rise from the back of his throat. His hands keep touching, traveling from Logan's hips to his stomach and ribs to his thighs. He's always loved how warm his friend is, warmer than himself even with the fur. And he loves how warm he is above him now--around him. He loves how Logan feels riding him, sure of his own actions. He loves that Logan trusts him, not only with his body, but with his heart as well. He can't help the tears that prick in the corners of his eyes.

"Elf," Logan stills, concern in his voice, "elf… Kurt, darlin', what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bärchen," Kurt laughs softly, sniffling as tears keep coming. "It's nothing…"

Logan halts and pulls himself off Kurt's cock, taking his face in his hands, stroking the fur covering his tear-dampened cheeks "Kurt, come on now… please?"

Kurt whines a little at the loss of heat, but puts his arms around Logan's thick neck and kisses him, moaning against his lips. "I promise I'm fine… I just,,, kind of got caught up in the moment. In how much I love you…"

"And… you're crying," Logan asks. It wouldn't be the first time he's had a partner cry during sex, for any number of reasons, but he can't remember one ever crying because they love him so much… 

"Sorry, Schatzi," Kurt whispers, "I just,,, know how hard it is to trust when you've been hurt before. I know there are things you feel you can't share with even  _ me _ . But this, Logan, What we have… I can hardly believe it sometimes. I trust you with all of my heart, and I know that you feel the same, and that--that's beautiful. You're beautiful."

Logan feels his face flush. He's never been called beautiful before, and he's sure he'd probably gut anyone else if they tried. But coming from his elf, it makes his heart skip. His eyes soften, a loving smile crossing his face as he quietly laughs and kisses his best friend--his lover, his everything.

Kurt rolls them over, slipping carefully back into Logan, the smaller mutant's healing factor already making the effort more difficult than before. He props himself up on his elbows, placing kiss after kiss on Logan's lips as he starts to slowly roll his hips. He places his forearms under Logan's shoulders, stroking his hair and the shells of his ears as two thick arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer with the weight of metal bones.

"You're so precious, Schatzi," Kurt starts to whisper against his mouth, pausing often to kiss him. "I'm so lucky to have you. I love you, Logan, ich liebe dich. Du bist mein Ein und Alles, und will ich nicht ohne dich sein. Ich liebe dich…"

Logan groans, only vaguely understanding what's escaping Kurt's lips between kisses, but he can smell the adoration and the love on him, and that's all the understanding he needs. Even with the slow pace--the gentle motions in and out of his body--Logan can feel himself getting warmer. He almost feels like he's getting off on Kurt's love for him just as much as he is the sensation of being filled, and the thought of it makes him shiver. 

Kurt isn't sure how long they go like this for, with him whispering praise and love and promises against Logan's lips and neck, with him keeping a slow and gentle pace making love to him, feeling Logan's cock pressed and rubbing against his stomach. But when Logan comes, he comes with him, filling the older mutant while Logan's spunk wets the fur on his abdomen. They both moan, muscles tensing and with a kiss so desperate they hit teeth. Kurt pulls out, but lays on top of Logan, sleepy after his orgasm.

Logan shivers, feeling the warm cum leaving him, a trickle slowly making its way down the cleft of his ass to pool on the floor. He rubs Kurt's back, scratching between his shoulder blades and smiling at the moan it earns him. "Feeling good, elf?"

"With you, Schatzi, always…" he smiles, nuzzling his cheek against Logan's chest hair. "Maybe we should clean up, though… I'm sure you're tired."

"Eh," Logan shrugs a little, closing his eyes for the warmth of their position, "we've got all weekend… we can clean after a nap." He yawns, stroking the fur of Kurt's shoulder with his thumb, feeling his heart beating slower. He falls asleep within minutes.

Kurt yawns back, looking at Logan's sleeping face and smiling with love. He nuzzles his chest again and kisses above his heart.

"I love you, Logan."


End file.
